Not A Typical Me
by J-luve
Summary: Straight up from New York. Mia is a normal rich girl with a normal life. Until she finds out that her family is pureblood.Draco on a secret bet to make first girl to fell in love with him. He can't keep his hands off of her. Romance and a bit of sexual.


Not A Typical Me 

Hermione Granger is a 17 year old girl. Living with her Mom(Linda) ,Dad (Jerry), one older (Justin) and younger (Jayson) brothers in a beautiful home at of course, beautiful city of New York. She was beautiful also. A girl who is 5'5 curly brown hair with light brown blondish highlights. Have 2 pierced in each ear and one in her bellybutton. With lovely curves, the best body actually. Every guy wants her, while every girl wants to BE her. She was the most popular girl in school. Wears designer brands especially Ecko Red, Baby Phat, Roca Wear, South Pole, Tommy Hil. And has all the desinger bags such as Coach, Louie Vuitton, Douney & Bourke, Gucci and Chanel. She is also valedictorian. Linda is a registered nurse. She has the biggest closet in the whole country. Also have all designer clothings and especially purses. Her age is 40 years old. Yet people thinks she's 30. Jerry is an engineer. Works in Manhattan. And he's the coolest dad that every child wants. He also loves to make people laugh. Justin is the same age as Mia, but older by months. Wears also expensive designer brands and urban clothings such as Ecko Red, Roca Wear,Phat Farm, G-Unit, South Pole Sean John, Jordans shoes, Nikes Air force, and Timbs. He is one of the popular guys in school. He's the biggest jock. Playing sports was his best. Especially football, the quarterback of his team. He is also smart. And of course he is THE SEX GOD. He was tall, muscualar body with a six pack. Both pierced ears. Every girl wants him so bad. Every guy is his friend. He is a totally PIMP. Jayson is 15 years old. Brown hair,pierced ears,tan,and have a sexy six packed. He's the same as Justin. Popular, sexy, jock, nice, and extreamly smart. Though Mia, Justin, and Jayson are hip-hop dancers and b-boys and b-girl which is break dancing. They started dancing when they were yet 3 years old. They all have a Brooklyn accent, since they were all born in Brooklyn. The Granger family is also rich but humble and don't brag not like other rich families.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up on a beautiful morning. Ran downstairs and saw her family at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning mom!"

"Morning sweety!"

Sit down Mia, We have to tell all of you something important." Dad said. "Yea Dad whats up?" Justin said. "Well me and your Mom has to tell you that we have to move to London by tomorrow.

⌠Wha- what?,WHY?"

"Well.. Your all not really. Well it's really hard to explain. "Dad, What's going on?" "Why are we moving?" Hermione standing up now spilling her hot chocolate on the floor. "My Darlings" said Mom. Holding Jerry's hand. Now telling them the story at the beginning where they left off.

"What the hell is a pureblood Ma??" Justin still confused. "Son, it means parents who are rich and are magical." "So Uncle Tom is Lord Voldemort" Jayson tying his Black,red and white Nike Air Force. "That is mad hot, so were still hella rich and now mega famous!"

The next morning, They all arrived to London and going to The Grangers Manor. "Wow, It's beautiful here. It's a big mansion. Then saw a shadow beside her. "Uncle Tom!" Hugging him tightly. "Mia, I missed you so much. Been a good girl? And look at you. Your gorgeous!" "Ayo Uncle T!" Doing the gangster hand shake. "Wow, your both very handsome, and very good looking too." both smirk. "Guys leave your stuff, I will get the elves place it in each of your rooms. Now you have to all leave and go to Hogwarts now." "You will each get a task," Lord Voldemort handed them the paper of what to do. "You will all go to the train station by floo powder like what your mother told you. And read the rest after." "Okay?" Plus you will meet some people.

Alright, they all said. "Now off you go" You do not want to miss your ride." And remember what I told yo before" The three children leaving they all kissed there parents and went by floo powder as what they were told.

Oh yeah! Hogwarts here we all go. All alone with no parents. This is going to so cool.

They were already in 9 3/4. Before going in the train.

MIA! Hermione turned around and saw her best friend, Julia Morales. Julia was one of those ghetto people who don't give shit. Smart actually and the ones who has fun all the time. The Latina girl who has the puerto rican accent that makes the boys melt inside them. She was the same height as Hermione. Gorgeous too, with brown hair, tan skin, hot curves, light beautiful brown eyes that just sparkle. Shes one of those chick who will always have your back. Bitchy at times. Though everyone loves her. Shes wearing a Pepe Jeans sweater with the nice crazy designs thats mixed with orange and red. With her matching orange and red Nikes Dunks. With her big gold hoops and a diamond earing in the second hole. She was a ghetto fab.

"What the fuck!" Hermione smiling as she hugged Julia." Wheres the rest of the crew?"

"Damn look at you! British boys will be touching your ass. HAHA." Julia slapped her ass.(Not being lesbian)

"Oh stop Julia. You shouldn't be talking."

"Anyways, wheres your brothers?"

"Ah, You know them, they be looking for some meat and dessert to eat for dinner if you know what i mean." Julia giggled

"Don't worry yall meet the other guys later in the train-"

PARTY LiKE A ROCKSTAR PARTY LiKE A ROCKSTAR TOTALLY DUDEE. Hermiones ringtone. She picked up her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Ayo Mia, where ya at?"

"Who the hell is that?" Julia whispered.

"Justin I'm almost going inside the train. I'm with Juelz."

"WHAT!!! Ya betta get both of ya ass ova hea. Tha train is about to leave. Ya heard?"

"Iight bro, Layta"

HANGS OF THE CELLPHONE.

"Lets go Juelz, ma bro is gonna kick our ass if we ain't in the train."

"Damn lets go Mia, we don't want your brother to get heated up. Tho I love it when he kicks ma ass. and slapping it real hard. Kinda makes me turned on. Ya know what I mean."

"Ew, shut up."

Lets roll.

They were both walking to the train. Julia already in. And Hermione almost there, until a guy pushed her and made her drop her cellphone, red i-pod nano, book and a M magazine.

"Shit!" Both of them said.

Can ya watch where you are goin-" Draco Malfoy said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_A/N Hope ya guys like it. Remember REVIEWSZ PLZ. And BE NiCE TOO. Im kinda new at these stuff. iiGHT.  
LOTZ OF LOVEE._


End file.
